A Product of Thoughts
by Xzave
Summary: Running may not have been his brightest idea, all he did was run into his greatest fear. Childhood-TB


**A/N I wrote this back in February and did nothing with it, I only just looked at it. Sorry for the mistakes currently don't have my beta reader, and it was originally written in third person. Also have absolutely no idea where this story is going or if I'm continuing it.**

 **I just decided I don't like first person, have fun reading this, I had to cringe reading it.**

I didn't even do it. Yet I was the one to get blamed, this was all Alan's fault. Stupid younger brother getting me in trouble. I'd never seen them so furious, I tried to explain I held no part but they refused to listen telling me I need to grow up and take responsibility for my actions. I didn't want to make them more mad, so I did the only logical thing a eight year old can do, I ran, and ran deep into the isolated forest where the army of trees towered above my tiny stature, my head whipped the direction of any little snap or rustle of leaves. I could always go back, 'No' I told myself, my brothers would yell at me for no reason, then make fun of me for being scared of the harmless woods.

I continued to wander with thoughts plaguing my mind, when I realized the source of light quickly started to vanish leaving me in the dark of night, with only the moon giving dim guidelines. My heart started to pound up my throat, as I spun in circles trying to remember which way I came from, because I'd take my brothers' fury over being lost and alone any day. Why did I run, I didn't want this, I want to be home. Darkness and limited vision caused all the trees to look the same, but I'm sure my house is this way so I started to walk.

Fifteen minutes had gone, twice the amount of time it had taken me to get there. Okay, I'm officially lost and cold. It may have been a summer night, but there was a frigid wind that bit at my skin left exposed by my tank top, shots and flip flops. The wind howled with laughter as it blew straight through me while trees waved saying it isn't this way.

Everyone is afraid of something, Right? Even my brothers, I think. My fear though was to be alone where no one could ever set eyes on my again, but that was something I'm never saying to my brothers or father. Time went by I continued to walk aimlessly around thinking when, if, I get home I'll apologize for ruining their thing, even though it was there fault they believed a stupid child over me./div

—•—•—•—

If anyone had been near me they would have heard me yelp from surprise as I tripped over an overgrown tree root. I wished my brothers were here to help me up asking if was okay, in recent days I'd snap at them but I want them to never stop being the big brother's they are, no matter how old I get. I picked myself off the ground, brushing the leaves that stuck to me, my knee stung and I could feel a thin trail of blood rolling down the rest of my leg.

Bitting my lip trying to block the pain, I continued onwards, ten minutes later, I was in a similar situation. If someone had been near they would have heard me scream as I tumbled and rolled down a short steep hill, my head hit a jagged rock before coming to a halt, I would have denied the scream but not the pain. I blanked out for what I hoped was a few seconds, upon revival my entire body hurt I wanted to do nothing more than go back sleep but I was too scared, if I go to sleep what if no one ever finds me and I get turned in to one of those dinosaur fossils things buried deep within the soil never to be found until years after. As dazed as I was I pushed myself up, ignoring the agony of my bones cracking into place, with the determination of not becoming a fossil as cool as it sounded I still don't like the idea.

I walked for ages, the trees no longer stood tall, they were alive moving into my way as I walked. Here I was, a small boy, surrounded by giant soldiers lost and powerless as I continued to wander, about to give up hope. That was when I saw it, a clearing in the woods revealed the old shattered barn under the pure light of the moon. A ghost of a smile crept up to my face only to escape through a shiver, being near the edge of the woods had brought the chilling wind even colder than before.

Father always made it clear that I acted foolish but what did he expect I was 7, only a few months ago, but I see his point, father told me how to get home from the barn yet my whole attention on making Alan laugh when father gave up trying to show me. In my defense I never thought I'd be alone in the woods; father out on a business trip, alone at night, alone with brothers seething and just alone in general.

Approaching the barn a cloud had covered the full moon and rumble filled the air as it started to spit down on me as if saying this is what you get. Now I really wish I changed from my pool clothes, why was I swimming that late anyway? Inside the barn I huddled in the corner, now, wet and shivering, my own waterworks had begun but who was there to help? No one, but that was the problem to begin with there was no one there. I found myself being forced to sleep when the tears that racked my body ended leaving me exhausted and unable to move I was sore, tired and alone.

I was awoken suddenly, I didn't know how long it been, "what happened?" I wondered aloud, before I realized no one was there, oh I remember.

"on-!" It was a faint whisper practically non-existed was it my name? Were they here looking for me? That would mean I'm not alone... but 'they're probably mad only here because they don't want trouble with father' I thought with a downcast expression, 'but on the bright side I'm not alone that's the important part.' He picked himself up, my body still protesting movement, and walked carefully over to the barn doors, I walked through pushing them open, scanning the forest edge for the source of what could be my name. I could see lights dancing their ways through the trees towards me they were almost there.

A smile that lit up my face started to disappear, I started thinking 'what if they're so mad they leave me here when they see I'm alright, what do I do then? They would laugh if I said I was scared, I'm not scared I'm a Tracy.' Even as I was saying this I was backing away from the door with widen eyes and short of breath. 'No, they wouldn't do that' I thought unconvinced.

I calmed down, but sank back to the concrete floor, hugging my knees the wind carried their voices through the open doors getting closer by the second.

I saw the three rush in the barn, they must have realized the door isn't normally open, they spot me instantly but no words were said. 'Probably means they'll walk away knowing I'm perfectly fine' I thought again making myself swivel around and hug my knees tighter. I heard the footsteps echo as they left, my nails now cutting through the skin of my hand , 'Do they not like me that much?' I questioned.

For a second time that night a yelp escaped me as a hand rested on my shoulder only to disappear the next second. He looked up to meet the eyes of three worried brothers "Gordon"

Did I imagine it? that they left.

Virgil bent down wrapping his sucure arms securely around me, before lifting me up passing me to John. I'm probably in so much trouble now, but luckily being wrapped in the ball meant they were unaware of the minor injuries, otherwise they'd of gone off about responsibility and other nonsense when all I wanted was to go home.

—•—•—•—

Again I was running, the trees moved to block my way their emotionless faces stared blankly into my eyes. I was a step away from the clearing of the woods when a thorny vine wrapped itself around my ankles, dragging me back into the heart of the forest I screamed for help and struggled for escape, but no one came. When it finally stopped I was in a circle of trees with no gaps in their defense, shields of thorny vines and weapons of outgrown roots, I was trapped like a fish in a bowl or a character in a story, I yelled when that didn't work I screamed for help, yet the only thing that came was myself as the viscous voice inside my head would reply chanting over and over, 'you are alone.'

The voice started to giggle childishly before the laugh turned into hysterics as the ground started to disappear closing in around me, until there was a lone spot which which was the platform I stood on, yet even that disappeared letting me fall in the seemingly endless abyss. This was it, this was how he was going, alone and lost, I managed to flip around were I could see a newly ground form but was approaching faster than lighting striking a tree. Just mere millimeters away I jolted awake.

—•—•—•—

My head jolts up from what I'm guessing is John's shoulder, while John's shirt was in my death grasp. I could see the lights of house in the near distance and the other two just barley ahead.

You okay Gords?" Virgil and Scott turn around after hearing the second oldest question, but I ignore him putting my head back down, refusing eye contact, but I had not released the grip on John, afraid he might disappear.

A few minutes later they enter the warmth of the house, but now they had a better look at me they could see every scrape and scratch that littered my body.

"What's the matter Gords?" Virgil, who wanted to better access my injuries, asked as he tried to pry me off John with little luck, I still refused to let go but continued to shake my head in John's shoulder.

Scott came back with the first-aid kit and noticed the struggle it took to take me off. He handed the kit to Virgil before saying "I don't think he's letting go, John, you might as well take your shirt off. We need a better look at him.

"No way"

"I guess that means you want Gordon. All night."

John muttered something incoherent under his breath before lifting his shirt off, "I'm going for a new shirt now, I'll also check on Alan well I'm at it" he continued to mutter as he slid away.

'Did you hear that, as soon as he said all night he was gone, leaving you for Alan' mused my inner thoughts.

"Virgil took a few minutes to patch him up, but I was yet to speak, instead I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep as I listened to my brothers hushed talk.

"Why wasn't he talking?"

"Maybe he was worried about earlier."

"Why would he? He normally doesn't."

"Yeah, but he's not normally like this."

"But- he was fine till he ran out, I still don't get why."

After a while he was actually drifting asleep, the last part heard was one of them saying "we should just leave..."

—•—•—•—

No I didn't want them to leave, I tried to wake up but it was too late. I saw my brothers leaving the house all four of them, why did they take Alan but not me?

—•—•—•—

"We should just leave it until morning, there's no point in waking him up."


End file.
